


Phantasmagorical

by 9LWrites



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: "aLeRt ThE bOy" will make an appearance, Bad Benny gets a leather jacket, Benny is new in town, Benny just has a bad boy exterior, Enby Rory, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made a mistake in my last fic, I'm Bad At Titles, Ive regretted it since, Kinda evil Benny but not really, M/M, Over arching plot wise this is just gonna be a slice of life, Rory is basically a simp for Jesse, and coming out, and summaries, and they were always meant to find eachother, best quote of the whole fucking show, do I dare keep the weird toothpicks?, i dont know, it looked so good on him, magic destiny wise I think it will all link back, may change the title, mixed with magic destiny, no leather jacket, they them pronouns Rory, to Benny and Ethan being stronger and more effective together, wise Grandma Weir will be exposition for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Let's see. Benny is new and town and Ethan is drawn to him. Whether it's due to lust or magical destinies is what he wants to know.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Jesse Black/Rory Keaner, Sarah Fox/Erica Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. Titleless Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont necessarily consider this a chapter as much as a prologue.

Ethan watched, quiet and somewhat intrigued. He had been observing the house next door since the moving truck had pulled up not too long ago. No one had lived in that house since he was 4, and he really thought no one ever would. Now, almost 12 years later, it had finally happened.

"Come on Ethan, I'm getting bored! You've been getting snacks forev-" Rory raised a brow once they stepped into the kitchen. They had been waiting on the taller teen for almost 45 minutes now. Ethan, who had not been getting snacks as promised, glanced back at the blond. 

"I got distracted," he shrugged, eyes shifting back to the window. Rory smirked at the boy's lingering gaze, setting a hand on their hip. It was a pretty rare occasion for Ethan to get so off track and the cause was almost always the same. 

"The new neighbors a babe?" They asked, a new found excitement lacing their words as they moved to stand with their friend. They shoved Ethan a bit, cramming their elbows in place so they could watch with him. Scoping out neighborhood hotties was something the vampire could always get on board with. Both teens watched in silence, Ethan almost holding his breath. Their eyes stayed focused on the truck until finally a figure emerged from the back with a box. It wasn't a hot girl as Rory had expected, but a teenage boy dressed plainly in a white tank top and black jeans. Rory's definition of boring. 

He was fairly tall and from what Ethan had observed, quite well built. He wasn't overly muscular looking but seemed toned. His hair was a bit messy and damp with sweat from all the boxes and furniture he'd been bringing in and Ethan may or may not have gotten a pretty good view of his ass. And with a squarish jaw and an aesthetically pleasing face, he was Ethan's type dead on. Rory rolled their eyes at the other teen, backing away from the kitchen window.

"Lame" they stated, crossing their arms over their chest. Ethan only laughed softly under his breath as he continued to not creepily watch. Rory had been the only one he came out to as bi, and of course the news came with nothing but acceptance and joy. Rory being pan helped, but they had very different types. To be specific, the blond's type was hot girls and Jesse Black. A lot of Jesse Black. They had been pining over him for as long as Ethan could remember. 

"Maybe to you, I think he looks... interesting" Ethan bit back playfully, cheeks reddening. Rory snorted, knowing the only thing Ethan was interested in was how the boy looked in those tight jeans.

"Yeah, alright dude. I'm gonna hit up Erica's place and see if she's doing anything fun" they shrugged, giving a small nod before practically vanishing. Vampire Ninja, the teens' voice echoed in Ethan's mind. With a small grunt, Ethan shifted into a more comfortable leaning position as he watched the new neighbor. Maybe it was a bit creepy, but he was still mainly in the closet so it wasn't often that he let himself express interest. Besides, if he could see so well from his kitchen window, it couldn't be completely wrong to watch. And it wasn't like he was outside looking into the boys window. He chuckled dully under his breath at his own thoughts. 

"God, I sound like a stalker," he mumbled to himself, though made no moves to leave his spot. He wouldn't admit it, but he definitely leaned a bit closer when he saw the other teen hike a large box onto his shoulder, arm muscles flexing slightly. Yeah, he was definitely toned. With a huff the new neighborhood babe turned to go back into his house, though his eyes caught Ethan's for at least a second. 

That's it, Ethan thought as he scrambled away from the window, cheeks dark red. That was enough harmless observation for the day.


	2. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan get's up close and personal with the new neighbor.

Ethan’s face was still red, even an hour after he had been caught staring. This was probably the end of his highschool life, seeing as the other boy would almost definitely be going to Whitechapel High. Forceful outting wasn’t something he really thought he had to worry about, seeing as he trusted Rory to certain extent. He should have suspected that he would be the one to slip up in the end, but hey, he went 3 years without a mistake. That was still commendable. 

He perked up a bit when he heard the living room door being thrown open, and knowing he’d be called down anyway, he rolled out of his bed. Sluggishly he made his way down the stairs, an uncomfortable atmosphere still lingering. Really it was just the same unwarranted anxiety he was oh so prone to, as he really knew nothing about the other teen. He could be nice, someone who would never intentionally hurt someone. He could be a bit slow, and not have caught on to why Ethan was staring in the first place. There was really no way for him to tell. 

“Hey sweetie, did you see the new neighbors moving in?” of course, he thought. Of course that was the first thing his mother brought up. Ethan only nodded his head, assuring his mother that he had seen. She frowned at him, shaking her head and placing a hand on her hip, silently shaming him in that special way only a mother really could. “And you haven’t introduced yourself or offered to help I’m guessing” she chastised him. She was right, but just because it was true doesn’t mean it was justified. 

“I didn’t think I needed to” he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously. His mother raised a brow at him and sighed, pinching his ear and dragging him towards the door.

“Well think again” she demanded, taking him outside and next door. The truck was still there, the back wide open and many boxes left. Of course that was just incentive for her to storm to the front porch of the house, Ethan in tow, and knock at the door. There was a bit of a creak from the age of the house as the door was pulled open. Ethan held his breath, not entirely ready to be face to face with his new neighbor. He could barely look.

“Hi, I’m Samantha and this is my son Ethan, we live one house over” his mother introduced, voice sickeningly cheerful as she reached her hand out to the old woman. Wait, old woman. Ethan raised a brow as he fully looked up to see the sweet looking elderly woman shaking his mothers hand with a small smile. A pleasant surprise. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Evelyn. My grandson is just upstairs taking some boxes to the attic” she explained quietly. His mother only nodded her head in understanding, moving on to the personal questions as she often did. 

“Is it just you two?” she asked, oblivious as always to how some people didn’t like that type of thing. Evelyn wasn’t that type of person apparently, as she continued grinning.

“Oh yes, it has been for a while” she answered easily. Another long creak sounded behind her as a tall figure came down the stairs, moving to stand with her. She brightened up at his presence whereas Ethan was ready to head for the hills. “There you are, Benny, this is Samantha and Ethan, they live next door” she told him, and he was quick to look both Ethan and his mother over. He offered a slight smile, but it was definitely forced. Ethan knew a fake smile when he saw one, as he was used to giving them himself. 

“Well I feel bad that you two are moving in all by yourself. Ethan would be happy to help” his mother offered his services without hesitation. Ethan turned to his mother, expression unbelieving as she spoke. Evelyn smiled sweetly, but Benny was quick to try and stop it. He offered another smile, fake, and put a hand on his grandmother's shoulder. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that so much but really I think I have it covered” he replied, laughing a bit. Also fake. His grandmother was quick to shut down his rejection attempts.

“Oh don’t be silly Benny. Things will go so much faster with some help” she practically cheered. Benny looked to his grandmother with furrowed brows, clearly not agreeing with the sentiment. Ethan’s mother smiled brighter at the women and at this point it felt like some sort of conspiracy between the two. With a small wave and a subtle warning glare at her son Samantha respectfully made her way back to the house, leaving Ethan in the clutches of these strangers. 

“Well Ethan, Benny can show you where to take boxes” Evelyn told him, giving him a once over before making her leave and heading back into the house. With a small sigh Benny raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, and Ethan fought his urges to watch the taller teens arms. And chest. ‘Fuck, that tank top is tight up close’ Ethan willed the thoughts to go away. 

“Well I was taking boxes to the attic and basement but we can stick with the living room stuff” he eventually uttered the words and somehow it looked like he was in pain just speaking to Ethan. Trying to ignore how offensive that was he followed the new neighbor to the truck, grabbing whatever box he was directed to. Benny seemed to not talk much, or express much emotion. Though he did seem the tiniest bit pleased that Ethan followed his directions with ease. And he weirdly didn't mind following them.

“You stare a lot” Benny mumbled, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. Real. The sound sent a slight shudder up Ethans spine. Though his face flushed enough that he could feel it in his feet and he quickly began thinking of some way to excuse his actions. He hadn't even noticed that he was staring again. 

“Sorry, it’s just kind of surreal that someone finally moved into his place” he lied. Though as easily as the lie came, it wasn’t very convincing to either of the boys. Still, Benny gave a stiff nod. 

“How long has it been empty?” he asked, dragging his finger along the dust coated table that was left in the living room. Ethan raised a brow, setting the box he carried gently with the rest. He was elated that Benny was actually trying to carry the conversation further. 

“Almost 13 years now” he answered, glancing over at the tv that was already set up. It made sense, it would be the first thing anyone would get going. The news was playing quietly though Ethan really had no interest. “It’ll be nice having you guys here” he added, mainly out of politeness. Though he couldn’t deny that having eye candy next door would be pleasant, as long as he could keep himself in check. 

“Yeah, maybe” Benny mumbled, though he didn't have any sincerity to his words. Ethan could tell he hated it here, but he was definitely lightening up as they made small talk and worked. For some reason that made Ethan want to put in more effort. The more work they got done the more Benny loosened up, and with that Ethan turned around. 

He made his way back to the truck, going to where the last few living room boxes were stored. Of course his clumsy nature came back to haunt him as he immediately tripped, grabbing a random box to stop his fall. Once his hand made contact with the cardboard he felt a sickening rush, his vision flashing white. He let go of the box out of fear, which in turn did clear his vision and return the air to his lungs. 

"What happened?" Benny's voice now had a bit of emotion present as he came and saw Ethan on the floor of the truck. Unfortunately that emotion was irritation and not concern. Ethan was quick to scramble to his feet, careful to avoid touching the cardboard box that had started his initial freak out. 

“Just tripped” he answered easily, glancing back at the box. “What's in those boxes?” he asked, voice curious. He figured it was a harmless question but when Benny’s gaze followed his and he saw the boxes Ethan had fallen near his frown deepened. 

“Mind your own business and grab a box” he glared, voice a bit more harsh. It was odd and Benny being defensive made Ethan more curious. Still he sighed and did as he was told. It wasn’t outwardly stated, but any progress he had made was lost and he was back to square one. Great.

````

“I’m telling you Ror, something weird is going on with the new neighbors,” Ethan said, bringing a notebook out of his desk drawer and flipping it open. Rory raised a brow, pushing their glasses up a bit. 

“I don’t know man, he didn’t appreciate your nosyness. That doesn’t sound all that weird to me” they shrugged, looking back down at the comic they were reading. Ethan sighed, leaning back in his chair and rolling his eyes. Rory seldom took him seriously. 

“It’s not just that. I got a weird vibe from them, and the one box literally made me see shit” he explained, voice sounding urgent. Rory sighed, throwing their head back and chucking the comic across the room. 

“I don’t think there are any drugs that can give you a contact high through a box. Have you considered, you’re just insane and want more reasons to spy on him” they teased, making Ethan blush and glare at the same time. Of course that's how the royal perv would take his concerns. An excuse to be a peeping tom. Honestly he was tempted to just close the chat buddy window and not deal with his friend until school the next day. But knowing Rory, they would just show up at his bedroom window. 

“Don’t be a douche. We see mystic shit in White Chapel everyday, you are literally a creature of the night. It's not impossible that something supernatural may be going on with the neighbors” he defended, crossing his arms over his chest. Rory paused, because everything Ethan said had been true. Still, they didn’t really see any cause for concern just yet.

“Fine fine. Why don’t you just chill out and we can keep an eye on him at school tomorrow to see if anything is off or if you're just a weirdo.”

“How comforting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres the update schedule I wanna try for. Monday through Thursday would be spent writing, Chapters would be posted every Friday and the weekends would be a break. Since Im posting this chapter now I wont be posting a new chapter till next Friday, or the 12th. I know I wont always be able to meet my deadline but I would like to try. Leave and suggestions, criticisms or comments below as always. I love reading them


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school and Sarah has interesting news. Benny is the master of mixed signals and being a completely aloof jerk.

The beginning of Ethan’s day was, for lack of better wording, total ass. Ok so boring would be fitting as well but it didn’t sum up the suck of the bore. Wake up, shower, get changed, and load onto the bus. He saw Benny while boarding but didn’t bother trying to talk to him, even if he was wearing a leather jacket that made Ethan a bit fuzzy inside. With that, his day went routinely, class to underwhelming class, everything the same as every other day. This included Sarah’s pop-up in the lunch line that somehow managed to catch him off guard daily. 

“Did you see the news this morning?” Ethan raised a brow as Sarah spoke up, moving to stand next to him in the long line. He was used to unusual greetings from her that rarely included a hello, so he didn't bother addressing that part. Thinking back, he shook his head, because he couldn't remember actually watching the news as much as it was playing in the living room but he was eating a pop-tart and playing on his phone. 

“No, I didn’t catch it, why?” he asked, taking a slow step forward as the line moved about 2 inches. Sarah looked curiously around the lunchroom, seeing that most everyone had their backs turned or weren’t paying attention. Ethan never got a good feeling when she did that because it was seldom good news. 

“They found a guy’s body in the town square. His entire throat was ripped out” she mumbled, voice much quieter than her initial greeting. Ethan choked on the very air he breathed, looking at Sarah with wide eyes. Sure he was used to the darker side of things when it came to being her friend but she wasn’t usually so blunt about things of the sort. 

“Ya know, I can’t remember the last time you just popped up to say ‘hi Ethan’ or ‘how's your day been?” he complained, crossing his arms and frowning. Sarah glared and tapped her foot, clearly in no mood for the boy's sarcasm. Though really, when was she ever in the mood? He couldn't think of an instance. 

“Ethan!” she exclaimed, voice still quiet enough to not attract unwanted stares. “Dead guy” she reminded him harshly. 

“And?” he pressed. Sarah only stared at him expectantly. “Vampires are being blamed?” he guessed, sighing when she nodded to confirm his thoughts. It was usually something of the sort and he could understand why that would get annoying to Sarah. And while it didn’t affect him nearly as much he was a good friend and would care. 

“You know how the supernatural world is. Anything to do with necks and blood just gets pinned on us, and Erica says the council is pissed,” she explained, rolling her eyes just thinking about it. Ethan nodded, stepping forward again. This wasn’t the first time Sarah or Erica brought up the Vampire Council, and to be honest it stressed him out just thinking about it. Being the only normal human amongst his friends made him feel quite out of place, so he figured that was valid. 

“Normally I’d say it’s just some weird killer but knowing White Chapel, there's probably more to it,” Ethan murmured, scrunching his nose in distaste. Whenever something weird went on he was basically just a research monkey while Sarah, Erica, and even Rory did actual work. He understood, but he assumed the real action would be more entertaining. 

“Exactly. And with our luck this won’t be an isolated incident,” she replied as they finally got their trays. Ethan nodded his head as the lunch ladies began giving them their slop, not wanting to go more into it in front of them. They both paid the small fee and began walking to their table again. 

“I’m guessing you want me to look into the news report” Sarah sighed, shaking her head.

“More than that. Erica is gonna try to get copies of police reports and maybe even the corners report when it comes out” she chuckled. Ethan nodded, not entirely unused to such practices taking place. His intelligence was about the best he could offer and if Erica could get him those files the least he could do was assess them. In a way, he was lucky, because he honestly was a bit interested in these things. 

“Well I probably won't be able to do much, not until there is enough information to make a pattern” he admitted, making Sarah frown. It wasn’t his fault, that much she knew. Unfortunately, it just meant that they would be sitting around waiting for more people to die just so they could look into it and just maybe do something about it. 

“Yeah, I guess Erica and I could keep an eye out for a bit. Just until you have more to look at” she agreed, setting her tray down and sitting, Ethan sliding in next to her. Rory glanced up as their two friends sat down, setting down the spork they had been playing with and nodding their head as a greeting. 

“Hey, Rory” Sarah happily addressed the taller teen. Rory smiled at the acknowledgment, looking back down and humming. Despite it having been almost a year, they weren’t entirely used to people other than Ethan wanting to see them. 

“So were you telling Sarah about the new neighbor?” they asked, waggling their brows and smirking. Ethan bit his lip a bit because in light of recent events he really didn't wanna talk to her about it. Sarah turned to face Ethan again, curiously tilting her head. 

“Oh yeah, someone moved in next door, finally right?” he played it off with a small laugh. She nodded a bit, beginning to dig into her food. 

“I meant the creepy shit numb nuts” they furthered, unaware that Ethan was avoiding that part. He had been so gung ho on complaining about it last night. 

“What are they talking about Ethan” her voice was tense like she was definitely ready to yell at him. He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. He had no justifications really. He didn’t wanna put Benny in the spotlight because Sarah would immediately be suspicious of him, and he really had nothing to clear the teens' name or reasons to not wanna investigate him. Other than pure attraction, something he couldn’t bring up without effectively out himself to Sarah, and subsequently Erica. On top of that, once something is out to Erica it’s out to the world, and unlike Rory, he had no superhuman abilities to defend himself. 

“He’s a teenager Sarah, I don’t think it’s very probable that he has anything to do with the murder. He just had an off-putting attitude is all” he squeaked out, putting his hands up in defense. Despite the girl's height, she was not a force to be reckoned with. 

“Yeah, but you said he gave you a weird vibe and spent 20 minutes trying to convince me that he could have supernatural ties. Not to mention how many threats come from ‘teenagers’ in this to-” “Rory!” Rory pressed their lips together tightly, shutting up at the loud usage of their name. They were never the best with social cues in all fairness. 

“You should have told me that to begin with Ethan. We have to check it out in case, and until we can be sure he’s not the cause you have to be careful around him. The timing fits” she scolded him, shaking her head at the other teen. He groaned, but reluctantly he nodded along.

“Fine, I see your point. And I don’t think I’ll have any issues being careful, he’s kinda rude and wants nothing to do with me. I do feel the need to point out how improbable it is that he would move in and then rip a throat out that same night, but I’ll remain ever vigilant” he chuckled, a small amount of bitterness in his voice. Sarah relaxed visibly at that, turning back to her food and nodding. She definitely understood his point but there were very few people they could actually trust in White Chapel. They were pretty much in silence after that, Rory feeling too awkward to talk, Ethan lost in drifting thoughts and Sarah texting Erica throughout the rest of the period. 

Once the bell rang they all said their farewells and went their separate ways, back to the same old same old. Was it sad that being told about a murder was the highlight of that day? He pondered this sentiment for a minute as he walked, concluding that it wasn’t as sad as it was disturbing. Yet ultimately usual.

Maybe Ethan was too easily lost in thought, if not always then at least this once. Because he was normally such a careful person, especially when he had literally just promised Sarah he would be. Now Ethan knew the fluidity of the English language, there were many ways to take many things and things could easily be qualified as something different if you could twist the right explanation. Almost anything could become justifiable. 

There was absolutely no way he could qualify walking face into Benny Weir’s chest as careful. No way he could take his fluid language and twist his words to explain how he was still being careful. No way he could justify anything about falling flat on his ass as the taller boy stared down at him with inquisitive green eyes. Ethan was expecting something but he wasn't sure what. An outstretched hand offering help? Maybe a question of if he was ok, or even just walking away. He got none of these things. Instead, Benny just raised a brow and tilted his head. 

“You gonna get up?” he eventually questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Ethan glared a small bit and pushed himself up onto his knees so he could stand easier. He and Benny didn't break eye contact the entire time. That was about what he should have expected, something cold and not at all interested. 

“Obviously” he practically snapped, making Benny almost real back. He didn't seem overly startled by the outburst but at the very least it somewhat got his attention.

“You should be more careful” the Weir boy quipped, words coming out in that same dull tone. Though when Ethan offered a sneer in response Benny got an odd glimmer in his eye, so quick the other teen almost missed it. Almost looking like he was enjoying the annoyance he received. It was barely there, but a teasing smile started to play at his lips.

“It's not like you moved” he pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Benny nodded, because it was true, he had made no moves to stop the collision. Like he didn’t mind knocking Ethan to the ground.

“Mm, but I'm not the one who ended up on the ground, am I?” he was snarky and he clearly felt superior. Ethan huffed, starting to almost enjoy the confrontation. Verbal fighting was always his greatest skill. He was about to respond when a deeper voice cut off his train of thought.

“Is Teethan bothering you Benny?” Kurt asked, a large hand landing firmly on the teen's leather-clad shoulder. Benny glanced at Kurt, lips curving back down into the oh-so-familiar bored face he almost always displayed. Ethan could only bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself silent. Getting into it with Kurt ‘the Hurt’ Lockner wasn’t on the agenda. 

“Not at all, he’s just kind of a clutz” Benny replied with a shrug. Kurt laughed at that, as Ethan’s reputation of being clumsy was quite well known around the school. The massive wrestler turned away, telling the teen he would see him soon and walking off down the hall. Benny gave a half-hearted nod and turned back to face Ethan, who was silently cursing his luck. 

“Teethan huh?” he asked, making the shorter huff in embarrassment. That nickname did not need more circulation. “You should be on your way Teethan” Benny snorted, tone completely mocking. With that, he walked away. Ethan stood alone in the hall for a few more seconds, still entirely puzzled. What was that guy’s deal? He was so distant and almost off-put by Ethan, but he seemed just as, if not more underwhelmed by the person who seemed to be his friend. Maybe friend wasn't the right word. Acquaintance sounded better, but still not right. Maybe he was just aloof, Ethan considered, but that surely didn't explain his quick switches. Sure he never really seemed more than 3% interested or entertained by what was going on, but that 3% seemed to turn on and off rather easily. 

He was boring to Rory, he was suspicious to Sarah, but to Ethan, he was utterly confusing and still somehow so intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think, I'm so excited to dive deeper into the mystery element of this story. One of the next few chapter may be following Benny just so we can see things from his perspective and maybe get some reasons for his attitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and short. This is basically just a little set up intro to this story because this will be my first long term fic. Idk how many chapters I plan to have yet but probably 8+.  
> Most chapters will be longer than this cute lil intro. I might have a set update schedule for this but thats TBD rn.


End file.
